Curator Umutha
Curator Umutha is an Orsimer found in the city of Orsinium. Biography Umutha was born in the Breton city of Wayrest and had studied in the local academies before meeting King Kurog himself, during his earlier travels. Realizing the importance or Orsimer culture and history King established the House of Orsimer Glories—a museum dedicated to all things Orc in the recently restored city of Orsinium. Kurog saw that Umutha could perform as a curator of the newly founded museum and invited her to come to the city. After her arrival in Wrothgar Umutha toured the local Orc clans. Chief Bazrag of the Fharun Clan insisted that his clans wise women marked Umutha. Her old identity as a city Orc was now less apparent, as her face was marked by a clan tattoo. Interactions Awaken the Past After Vestige first enters the House of Orsimer Glories, Umutha will welcome the visitor, explaining what exactly the museum aims to accomplish, and will ask for help bringing the Agra Crun to its display. A Cold Wind from the Mountain After Kurog gro-Bagrakh's funeral, Curator Umutha asks the Vestige one last favor to be done for the House of Orsimer Glories; to recover the skull of Coldwind, Torug gro-Igron's long-dead snow bear. Dialogue ;Awaken the Past "Welcome, welcome! Come in and see all the wonders that the House of Orsimer Glories has to offer! Of course, there will be much more to see once all of our exhibits are in place." :What is this place? "This is newly established museum of Wrothgar, authorized by the king himself! Our mandate is the collect historic treasures related to Orcs and the Orsimer nation, but I'm simply a scholar. I can't go searching for ancient relics." ::Is there something I can do to help? "Of course! But before I ask you to traipse around in search of historic treasures, why don't you take this downstairs and put it on display? It's the Agra Crun, the blood shield. It was recently donated to the museum bu an anonymous adventurer." :::I'll take the shield downstairs and place it in it's display. "Place the shield on the proper display downstairs. In the meantime, I'll write out a list of the historic relics we're hoping to secure for the museum. Come back and speak to me after you're finished and I'll give you the list." ::::What can you tell me about the Agra Crun? "The name means "blood shield" in the Orcish tongue. The shield belonged to the legendary shield-wife, Bagrar Troll-Stayer. She distinguished herself as the first protector of Malacath's faithful, during the time of Balagog blood purge." ::::How did you get a job like this? "You mean as curator? That's an interesting story. I guess you could say that I'm a city Orc. Born and raised in Wayrest, educated at the finest Breton academies. King Kurog and I met during his travels, and when he offered me this museum I said yes." :::::You don't look like a city Orc. "Oh, you mean the clan tattoo? Yes, well, I guess you could say that was a gift of sorts. I toured the various clan strongholds when I first arrived, and Chief Bazrag of the Fharun clan insisted that I allow his wise woman to mark me." ::::::Why does the king want a museum? "The king wants to preserve and display the culture and history of this land. He believes that a museum is an integral component in the rebuilding of Orsinium and the establishment of the Orsimer kingdom—and I heartily agree!" After the Agra Crun has been put to its place and Vestige returned upstairs, Umutha will ask Vestige to help with the recovery of Uzdabikh's Helm. "I appreciate your help. You wouldn't believe how much goes into getting the museum ready for visitors. Just preparing the displays was a tremendous amount of work! If you're interested, I have a lead on another piece we're seeking, Uzdabikh's Helm." :I'm interested. Where can I find Uzdabikh's Helm? "Have you heard of the maintain called Sorrow, along the northern border of Wrothgar? According to the Burska clan's oral traditions, the helm was last seen in the area. Just be careful. The mountains and the land around it is decidedly treacherous." ::Tell me about Uzdabikh's Helm. "This one gives me chills! The helmet was worn by the legendary Orc hero, Uzdabikh, who single-handedly slew one-thousand-and-one Redguards during the Battle of Fharun Pass. Little known fact―Uzdabikh might have been a woman!" :::Is that significant? "For the time period, I'd say so! And even now, as Wrothgar struggles with the clashing cultures of the city and stronghold, examples such as this go a long way toward making the king's point. Besides, a little scandal always attracts visitors!" Upon returning with Uzdabikh's Helm: "The relic hunter returns! Tell me, was your search for Uzdabikh's Helm successful? There's a display case just waiting to be filled …." :I found Uzdabikh's Helm. "So it really does exist? Sometimes you never know when you're dealing with myth and legend. Could I trouble you to take it downstairs and place it in its display? In the meantime, I'll find that list of relics I mentioned the last time we spoke. Just head downstairs and place the helmet in the proper display. When you're finished, come back and we can discuss your future involvement with the museum." Upon returning after setting the Helm to its display: "It's so nice to have a little help around here. Thanks for finding that historic treasure and setting it on its display. But this is only the beginning! The wilds of Wrothgar are brimming with all sorts of important antiquities." :Is there anything else I can do to help? "Indubitably! You've got a talent for relic hunting, and I'd be remiss if I didn't take advantage of that. Here's a list of the relics I believe await us in the wilds of Wrothgar. Find them, bring them here, and the museum will reward you handsomely. Remember to check the list. We have very specific needs here at the House of Orsimer Glories, distinctive portions of history that we want to put on display." ;A Cold Wind from the Mountain "Good, good! You've done such a fantastic job filling these walls. The House of Orsimer Glories is finally worth its name! There's just one final piece... if you don't mind braving the wilderness." :What did you have in mind? "I'm not entirely certain, of course―one can never be certain of these things―but I think I've discovered the location of a major relic. If I'm correct, it belonged to King Torug, founder of Orsinium, and creator of its Bear-Rider cavalry!" ::How does that concern the House of Orsimer Glories? "King Torug's bear―Coldwind―was a mountain among hills. When King Torug died, Torug entombed her remains in a cave thought lost. Until now, according to this report! So? Will you retrieve Coldwind's skull for the House of Orsimer Glories?" :::I'll recover Coldwind's skull. "Coldwind was the largest bear ever seen in Wrothgar. Legends say that by taming the great beast, King Torug bent all the bears of the land to his will. Whether true or not, he was all but invincible on Coldwind's back." Upon returning with Coldwind's skull: "You've done it, haven't you? Coldwind's skull―do you have it?" :I found Coldwind's skull. Here you are. "Wonderful! And I do believe the prophecy is fulfilled. Did I... forget to mention the prophecy? Ahem. 'Coldwind shall return in the hour of Wrothgar's greatest need, to a hero worthy of King Torug's legacy.' Seems rather direct, as these things go." Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers